


Синдром идиота

by dfvl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Humor, M/M, trash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:10:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dfvl/pseuds/dfvl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>снейп хочет люпина, лонгботтом хочет снейпа<br/>гарри поттер хочет всем помочь</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> сто тысяч букетов из котят и кавайный мини кроликов [Sandpiper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpiper/pseuds/errrm) за то, что она это вычитала!))
> 
> предупреждение раз, главное!  
> это настолько оос, насколько только может быть, но мне что-то жизнь не мила, пока эта херня только у меня в голове происходит  
> предупреждение два  
> главная мерисьюха - снейп, а еще он матерится  
> предупреждение три  
> романс и юмор, конечно, но в основном это всем драмам драма

Сто тысяч лет назад я вычитал в магловской газете про стокгольский синдром, мол, рано или поздно жертва начинает тянуться к своему мучителю, защищать его, оправдывать или даже любить.

Я сидел на чердаке, с потолка капала вода, по полу тянул сквозняк, луна блестела в окно, я кутался в отвратительную клетчатую рубашку, в нее поместился бы десяток меня, флис был теплый, но нос все равно мерз и хлюпал, и я все думал, какую же хуйню придумывают эти маглы.

Правда, слова хуйня я тогда не знал. А если и знал, то вряд ли говорил, но это неважно.

Семьдесят тысяч лет назад, когда ни одной ночи не проходило без снов о Люпине и дрочки после, я подумал, а может, и не хуйня?

Пять тысяч лет назад я окончательно в этом убедился.

Дождь стоял стеной уже неприличную по счету бесконечность,  от сырости деревянные ставни норовили превратиться в глиняные и расползтись по ладоням, хлюпало даже в домашних тапочках, и думал я в основном о том, как меня заебал этот дождь, а еще о древней китайской пытке, той, когда несчастному бреют голову, связывают его и капают, капают, капают на макушку, пока он ума не лишится.

Вот думает себе человек о том, какой он несчастный, говнится с эльфом, потому что ни завтрака тебе, ни обеда, только – вам нужно чаще бывать на улице, профессор, рассуждает человек про китайские пытки и время от времени дрочит на воображаемого Люпина, а тут внезапно распахивается дверь

врывается мокрый и перепуганный Лонгботтом

и с порога заявляет:

\- Профессор Снейп, то есть Северус, я вас люблю!

и трясется весь.

Не могу сказать, что мне часто, хорошо, не могу сказать, что мне хоть раз довелось побывать в такой ситуации, но я сразу сообразил, что делать.

Я сказал:

\- Фините Инкантатем.

Ничего не изменилось. Лонгботтом трясся и смотрел на меня ошалевшими глазами, на полу у его ног собиралась лужа, но я снова не растерялся и сказал:

\- Ступефай, - и сразу: - Обливиэйт!

И рявкнул на Добби, чтобы он Лонгботтома куда-нибудь дел, и больше никогда не впускал.

Рявкнуть-то я рявкнул, и Добби верно понял, что спорить не нужно, вот только что-то, определенно, пошло не так, потому что три тысячи лет назад – колдомедик говорил, большие числа – способ организма бороться со стрессом, но я знаю, я округляю, чтобы все вокруг не было так ужасно. Три тысячи лет назад, то есть позавчера, ко мне вломился Долбаный Поттер. Проорал:

\- Я все знаю, я все понял, я вам помогу, профессор, вы-же-герой-вы-всех-спасли-а-я-еще-раз-хочу-сказать-спасибо-и-извиниться-что-считал-вас-мудаком.

Он трещал и носился по гостиной, а я думал, хуйло ты, Гарри Поттер

и еще –

один из нас мог ведь просто сдохнуть.

Пока я размышлял, что из этого сказать вслух, это существо решило, что я согласился.

И начало изо всех сил меня спасать.


	2. Chapter 2

Пока я лежал в коме и смотрел настоящие и воображаемые воспоминания, мир вокруг изменился.

Во-первых, Долбаный Поттер победил Ебаного Волдеморта, растрындел на весь магический мир, что я любил Лили и всегда был на стороне добра, да такактивно это делал, что теперь я герой поизвестнее некоторых. Где-то после этого он назвал сына в мою честь, а еще заставил Минерву и кого-то, кто теперь в управлении Хогвартсом, повесить мой портрет в директорском кабинете. Про сына и говорить нечего, только полнейший, абсолютнейший идиот назовет ребенка Альбус Северус, а вот с портретом получилось недоразумение. Снимать его вроде как было уже нельзя, убивать меня вроде как тоже, и, конечно же, они не нашли места, чтобы поспорить об этом, лучше, чем моя палата.

Я с трудом разбирал, о чем они говорят, все-таки пятнадцать лет в коме это вам не – не знаю, что это вам не. Охуеть как долго, вот что это такое. Второй день в сознании, мир вокруг похож то ли на бред, который выдает мозг в последние секунды перед обмороком, то ли на абсолютный пиздец. Рядом с кроватью орут трое, я хлопаю глазами и пялюсь на потолок, а по нему бежит тонкая трещина, настолько ирреальная и противная, что лучше этих слушать. И тут Минерва спрашивает:

\- Северус, дорогой, а что ты думаешь насчет портрета?

Связки работают с трудом, голос – не голос, а какая-то чавкающая хрипота, но я отвечаю, – и всем, и мне тоже, сразу ясно – за пятнадцать лет в коме я сильно изменился.

Я говорю:

\- Отъебитесь от меня.

Я говорю:

\- Срать я хотел на этот портрет.

Дальше не помню, но Минерва рассказывала, что после этого я довольно улыбнулся и уснул.

А когда проснулся, в палате никого не было.

Это все было во-первых.

Во-вторых, Люпин завел ребенка, назвал его именем магловской игрушки-медведя, испугался ответственности и свинтил от Тонкс.

Мне что до этого? Мне-то ничего, если бы десять последних лет он не жил в моем доме.

Потом я узнал, что и Лонгботтом, и Поттер, и Уизли, и кто, блядь, только там не пожил, только эти приходили и через пару дней уходили – уверен, что они говорят про дни, а имеют в виду месяцы, но тут уже не докажешь. Люпин же жил в моем доме десять лет.

И дело не в Люпине, и не в том, что я никогда не жил в этом доме десять лет подряд, и даже не в том, что все в доме им пахнет: мебель, посуда, белье – и не то чтобы я нюхал.

Дело было в том, что я прощался с колдомедиками, расписывался, благодарил и думал, сейчас вернусь домой – к себе домой! – вдоволь там прорыдаюсь, а потом буду годами разгребать старые вещи, сходить с ума, жрать наколдованную отвратительную еду и чихать от пыли, которая заводится, сколько ни заклинай. Завел бы себе ублюдочного кота, чтобы мы друг друга тихо ненавидели, но все равно искали компании.

А в самом конце, в какой-нибудь день рождения, я взял бы этого шелудивого говнюка, аппарировал в Абердин, лег бы там на грязный песок у воды, и мы бы пялились на серое вонючее море и серое небо, с которого сыплется какая-то хуйня, и тихо, спокойно бы умерли.

Нахуя мне заводить кота, когда в моем доме кружевные салфетки от Молли Уизли, кресло, которое массирует задницу, от Артура Уизли, постельное белье в желтых собаках и халат с вышитой на спине надписью – бог секса, от неизвестного дарителя. Нахуя мне заводить кота, когда все, все вокруг пахнет Люпином, и первые полгода, пока я не избавился от этого запаха, мне только и снилось, что он меня трахает, а когда я просыпался, казалось, что трахает меня сам воздух в доме.

Это – во-вторых.

В-третьих будет потом, потому что сейчас в дверь скребется Лонгботтом, а у эльфа сегодня выходной, и мне придется высунуться из окна и опрокинуть на него ведро воды.

Все знают, когда человек не в себе, надо в него плеснуть воды.

А Лонгботтом ну просто пиздец как не в себе.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> о таких вещах, думаю, стоит предупреждать заранее, но так не хочется портить сюрприз  
> хотя ладно, предупреждаю  
> снейп читает фикло, и ему нравится (нет такого смайла))

Минерва просидела с двух до половины пятого, восемнадцать раз назвала меня дорогим, выпила семь чашек чая и спросила, почему я больше не занимаюсь зельями, ровно сто тысяч раз, и я почти не преувеличиваю.

Я отвечал, что занимаюсь, она вздыхала и спрашивала, не хочу ли я вернуться в Хогвартс.

Женщина, хотелось сказать мне, женщина – это ты уникум, который как приехал в школу в одиннадцать лет, так уже полтора века там и живет. А я вот считаю, хочешь, чтобы человек возненавидел свое занятие – позволь ему преподавать.

Будь я на месте Дамблдора, когда Волдеморт к нему заявился и попросился в учителя, я бы не просто сказал да, я бы сказал О МЕРЛИН КОНЕЧНО ДОРОГОЙ ТОМ, завалил бы его планами, методичками, журналами и остальной херней и заставил общаться исключительно с такими же измученными преподавателями. Он бы обрадовался – дадада, буду вкладывать ужасные знания в умы детей.

А я бы молча жрал долбаный засахаренный лимон и миролюбиво лыбился.

Потому что никакой тебе войны.

Потому что нихуя в этих детей не вложишь.

Сказал, что мне пора заниматься книгой, а то она сидела бы и сидела. Потом, правда, пришлось в одиночестве жрать черничный кекс, который состряпал эльф, - за это Минерва должна мне благодарственное письмо прислать, потому что Добби охуеть как не умеет готовить. Или убираться. Или хотя бы быть полезным.

Он умеет ныть, скучать по своей спившейся подружке, пытаться отпиздить себя чем-то, что не прикручено к полу, и страдать.

Это поразительно! Я прекрасно помню, как Люциус на говно изошел, когда Поттер устроил ему фокус с носком. Но почему, почему? Единственное, что этот эльф делает хорошо – страдает и нудит, что я редко бываю на улице.

Выхожу я нечасто, правда, но зачем, когда у меня есть компьютеры и интернет? А что на улице? По магическим районам гулять невозможно, чтобы не доебалось какое-нибудь недоразумение или репортер, а по магловским – по магловским я гуляю, когда хочется.

Книгу я не пишу. У меня есть файлы – на обоих компьютерах, они называются книга, и в обоих ничего нет. Компьютеров два, потому что в прошлом году я узнал про войну компании яблоко и компании самсунг, решил, что не хочу поддерживать только одну, и в тот же день купил второй. Пользуюсь я ими по очереди. Сначала думал ввести систему четных и нечетных дней, но выходило не поровну, поэтому я просто оставляю книгу про компьютеры и интернет у того, которым пользовался.

Первый у меня появился через несколько месяцев после того, как я вернулся домой, магия еще была нестабильной, и одним утром приемник на несколько минут сошел с ума и включил магловскую радиостанцию – а там как раз рекламировали компьютеры. Проснулся я богачом, заняться было нечем, поэтому я пошел в магазин. Самодовольный прыщавый юнец всучил мне самый дорогой, а с ним книжку – компьютеры для чайников.

Сам ты чайник, думал сказать я, но решил, что не стоит. И правильно решил, в книжке оказалась поэтапная инструкция, как компьютером пользоваться. Примерно четыре сотни недель я разбирался, как включать программы и сохранять файлы, печатать, чтобы поиск нужной буквы не занимал полчаса, и пользоваться лексикой настоящих пользователей персональных компьютеров. В конце книжки было написано, что настоящие приключения начинаются, когда пользователь выходит в интернет. Не то чтобы мне нужны были приключения, но в книжке было еще и о том, что интернет – самое большое хранилище данных, и мне стало любопытно.

Проведение интернета оказалось сопряжено с рядом трудностей, и кончилось тем, что мне пришлось беседовать с секретаршей Кингсли о том, могут ли герои войны применять Обливиэйт к маглам, если те случайно столкнулись с эльфом, которого очень просили не высовываться из кухни, а потом на них совершенно случайно еще и боггарт вылетел с чердака. Оказалось, что можно.

Наконец они уехали, Добби запричитал, что магловский провод будет все о нас рассказывать магловской банде, которая выслеживает волшебников, а я сел изучать следующую книжку – про интернет.

Вначале мне не было слишком уж интересно, а потом – потом случилось девятое января, и мне пришлось сбежать из дома еще до рассвета, чтобы избежать хаоса невнятных поздравлений от людей, которых я терпеть не могу, и людей, на которых мне плевать. Минерва все равно пришлет письмо, а поздравлений от Люпина мне не нужно.

Я бродил по магловским районам, была суббота, все было закрыто, кроме большого здания с яркими плакатами. Я зашел, это оказалось место, где можно посмотреть на движущиеся картинки, фильмы, я взял билет на фильм, который начинался через пятнадцать минут, и пошел в зал.

Фильм был длинный и незаконченный, и когда я выходил из зала, то услышал, как две девицы обсуждают книгу, по которой этот фильм сделан. Весь день я бродил по городу, а вечером вернулся, объяснил Добби, что, если он кого-нибудь пустит в дом, я растяну его так, чтоб он ростом стал, как эльфы из фильма, а сам пошел искать в интернете книгу.

Но нашел не ее, а рассказ какого-то магла вроде и про фильм, но на самом деле про то, как у героев фильма любовь, и страсть, и секс, и чего только нет.

Я дочитал, подумал, какая хуйня, но ночью мне снился этот самый рассказ, только вместо гнома вздыбленную плоть нежно ласкал языком, блядь, не могу так, мне приснилось, что Люпин мне отсосал. И с утра я пошел искать еще такие рассказы.

Их было очень много, и они были разные, какие-то хорошие, какие-то отвратительные. Со временем я начал читать рассказы и про другие фильмы и книги, и даже подумывал, не написать ли мне что-нибудь самому – про меня и Люпина, но ничего не получилось.

Зато я подумал, можно ведь написать целую книгу о магическом мире, но для маглов, им такое интересно, я теперь разбираюсь. Но и с книгой не вышло – о себе не напишешь, я не похож на героев, которые всем нравятся; если и писать, то о Долбаном Поттере, но лучше уж никакой книги, чем книга об этом идиоте.

Поэтому книги не было, зато был прекрасный предлог, чтобы выпроваживать занудных гостей. Изредка я пытался что-то писать, но обычно просто читал истории о том, как у бывших врагов и неслучившихся друзей все становится хорошо.

Через год вышел второй фильм, и все заговорили про актера, голосом которого разговаривал дракон. Ну, у него, конечно, приятный голос, но – я даже купил омут памяти, чтобы убедиться – мой лучше в целом, а по вкрадчивости  –  так лучше в пятьдесят тысяч раз.

Я даже спросил у Минервы, как она думает, получилось бы у меня озвучивать кого-нибудь в фильмах, но она не поняла, о чем я говорю.

Это было в прошлом году, а сейчас в дверь звонят, и долбаный эльф орет, что занят, и я сам спускаюсь, чтобы открыть.

Я думал, что это снова Лонгботтом, и лучше бы он.

На пороге стоял Долбаный Поттер с огромным пакетом в обнимку.

Лучшая защита – это нападение, подумал я и спросил:

\- Как думаешь, Поттер, получилось бы у меня магловские фильмы озвучивать?

\- Еще бы, с таким-то голосом! – моментально ответил засранец.

Я промолчал, а он улыбнулся во все зубы и сказал:

\- Я огневиски принес. И стейк, только его пожарить надо.

Я посторонился и махнул рукой.

Кто же от стейка отказывается?


	4. Chapter 4

Стейк валяется в раковине, а Добби, неожиданно превратившийся в вегетарианца, ходит вокруг и ноет, как ему жалко бедную животинку.

Поттер рявкает на него и отправляет в школу, эльф, завывая, исчезает, и обстановка в доме становится немного лучше. Мы почти молча выпиваем первую бутылку, Поттер достает вторую и заказывает еду на дом.

Когда ее привозят, мы не едим, мы жрем: хватаем роллы руками, заливаем полстола соевым соусом и зеленой горчицей, неловко черпаем лапшу палочками; я иду на кухню и беру две бутылки, мы снова пьем, лениво пожирая остатки еды, и я думаю, а потом думаю другое – что это уже вторая на каждого, значит, скажу вслух, и говорю:

\- Мне как будто снова шестнадцать, Поттер. Хотя нет, нет, мне как будто просто шестнадцать – дешевая еда, огневиски из бутылки, родительский дом.

Смотрю, как он щурится, пытается прочитать что-то на упаковке от палочек, и спрашиваю:

\- Поттер, а что ты здесь вообще делаешь?

Он улыбается своей идиотской геройской улыбкой:

\- Можно подумать, только у тебя никогда не было юности.

\- Можно подумать, у тебя ее не было, - говорю я, и вспоминаю, что нихуя у него было, ни детства, ни юности.

А он уже начал рассказывать, как тяжело ему было все годы после войны, что кошмары до сих пор снятся, и кроликов он после стряпни Грейнджер не то что есть, видеть не может. Когда он жалуется на глупые имена для детей, я прислушиваюсь: болтает он несвязно, но все становится ясно.

\- Я поэтому два компьютера купил, Поттер. Один от яблока, другой – от самсунга.

\- У тебя компьютер есть?

Я могу ответить двумя сотнями колкостей и тремя тысячами гадостей насчет имен его детей. Но после пятнадцати лет в коме я не только говорю ебаный в рот вместо я жду свой чай уже полчаса.

Теперь мне всех жалко, и я говорю, понижая голос, как давным-давно на уроках,  корчить гримасу не надо, сумерки сползли на дом, и лица он не разглядит.

Я говорю:

\- Компьютер – херня, Поттер.

Я говорю:

\- Я вообще хикки.

Я говорю:

\- Острая социальная самоизоляция

и слушаю, как он смеется.

\- Я тоже хочу быть хикки, - говорит Поттер, и мы смеемся вместе.

Я с трудом выбираюсь из кресла и включаю музыку – мне нравится магловская, Поттеру, оказывается, тоже.

Мы слушаем, что шоу должно продолжаться, про хуевое чувство юмора у бога и про девчонку, которая пошла в кино. Потом громким, странным голосом женщина поет по-французски, я прочитал перевод песни в интернете и думаю подъебать Поттера, ему-то тоже некогда было языки учить.

Но не успеваю я открыть рот, он спрашивает:

\- А ты знаешь, о чем она поет?

И сам себе отвечает:

\- О том, что ни о чем не жалеет.

А потом спрашивает:

\- Почему ты Люпину не признаешься?

Я чуть не подавился. А Поттер напирает:

\- Давай ему позвоним?

\- Зачем? – спрашиваю я вместо логичного, Поттер, иди убейся, никому я не буду звонить.

\- Да, - отвечает он, - да. Зачем звонить, давай напишем ему смску? Пригласи его на кофе, ну или погулять куда-нибудь?

Поттер сует мне свой телефон, я беру его и почти даже не думаю, какая это ебаная глупость. Но, конечно, думаю, поэтому сворачиваю окно сообщений и ищу в интернете, когда ближайшее полнолуние. И пишу абсолютно приличное, благоразумное сообщение.

Поттер крутится, пытается подсмотреть, что я пишу, и не выдерживает:

\- Помочь?

\- Поттер, - отвечаю я высокомерно, - я читал, как дракон трахает хоббита. Думаешь, с телефоном не разберусь?

Я отворачиваюсь и продолжаю набирать, Поттер пытается прочитать поверх моего плеча, но ничего не видит. Я читаю вслух.

Люпин, это снейп, полнолуние через десять дней, могу помочь с зельем.

Поттер горестно вздыхает, выхватывает у меня телефон, быстро что-то набирает и отправляет.

Дальше я бегаю за ним по комнате, чтобы отобрать телефон и прочитать сообщение – останавливаюсь на секунду, когда телефон вибрирует, что сообщение доставлено, – и бегу быстрее.

Наконец отбираю

захожу в сообщения

и с ужасом читаю – привет, ремус, это северус. хочу пригласить тебя на кофе. как насчет завтра?

И прежде чем я успеваю придумать, каким заклинанием убить Долбаного Идиота Поттера, телефон начинает вибрировать и на экране появляется довольная морда Люпина и его имя.

Поттер орет:

\- Возьми трубку! Скажи привет! Не будь идиотом!

Теперь убегаю я. Бегу и ору:

 - Сам ты идиот, и иди нахер со своими советами, что я ему скажу?

Поттер догоняет, вырывает телефон и почти нажимает принять, но я выбиваю его из рук, сую в коробку с оставшейся лапшой и херачу конфундусом.

Можно было бы и как-нибудь изящнее по технике, но что пришло в голову, то пришло.

Телефон больше не жужжит.

Я пару раз глубоко вздыхаю и говорю:

\- Извини, Поттер. Хочешь, я тебе новый куплю?

\- Ну тебя, Снейп, - говорит он.

Мы помирились.

Он вытаскивает телефон из лапши, я пытаюсь придумать заклинание, чтобы он снова заработал, но, кажется, все.

\- Интернет хоть есть?

Я киваю. Поттер заказывает еще еды, я ищу на кухне еще огневиски.

Мы усаживаемся, Поттер говорит какой-то длинный тост, а я слушаю песню. Группа мне не нравится, слишком заунывная, но от этой песни не отвязаться.

Я вспоминаю историю из интернета, где один герой – писатель, который писал книжки про своего друга-детектива, –  смертельно болен, и его возлюбленный – тот самый детектив – сидит у постели, рассказывает веселые истории, которые раньше терпеть не мог, поит малиновым чаем, который ненавидит, ухаживает за ним, хотя страшно брезглив. А когда его друг спит, детектив берет его за руку и легко целует кончики пальцев.

Я воображаю, что умираю, а Люпин сидит у моей постели, потому что воображать, как умирает Люпин, мне не хочется. Я воображаю, как он укутывает меня в одеяла, и поет мне колыбельные, и целует мои пальцы – но ничего не выходит.

Пальцы пальцами, но я все равно, получается, умру в конце.

А я, признаться, страшно заебался умирать. И сил моих больше нет читать эти грустные истории.

Если я что-то и напишу, то начну с конца, как у нас с Люпином все хорошо, и с каждой минутой становится еще лучше. И мы уходим в закат, держимся за руки и целуемся, а по дороге находим дерево, и Люпин меня прижимает к нему и задорно трахает.

И пусть, пусть весь интернет над этой историей будет смеяться. Лучше так, чем плохой конец.

Я переключаю песню, и вот мы с Поттером, который уже закончил свою речь, обнимаемся, и вдвоем невпопад подпеваем веселой песне про коварную вдову, которая дурит наивного парня.

В середине, когда я пою о-о-о, а Поттер выдувает то же самое в горлышко бутылки

вот в этот самый момент

положив свой, я надеюсь, внушительный хуй на все мои старательно возведенные защитные барьеры

в мою гостиную аппарирует Люпин.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> песенки в тексте)  
> квин, думаю, не узнать невозможно, за ними депеш мод и blasphemous rumors и life on mars боуи  
> французская песенка – пиаф и je ne regrette rien  
> грустная песенка – плацебо и i’ll be yours  
> веселая – элтон джон и slow down georgie


	5. Chapter 5

Не зря я всю жизнь считал всех знакомых Поттеров мудаками.

Когда появился Люпин, это существо додудело свою партию, выронило бутылку, прикрыло глаза и захрапело.

Мы с Люпином молчали и смотрели на Поттера, хотя я, конечно, пялился на Люпина, а он – на всю хуйню, которую мы разбросали по комнате.

Люпин сделал странное выражение лица, а я за ним повторил – вроде как мы оба беспокоимся за Поттера, Люпин – потому что добрый, а я – как радушный хозяин, хотя, но тут я только о себе могу сказать, во-первых, похуй, во-вторых, и идиоту ясно, что он не вырубился.

Через две сотни секунд – не преувеличение, я отсчитывал – через три с третью минуты я знаю, что Люпин продолжает выглядеть хуже бомжей, которые живут через дорогу от меня и бурно радуются, когда я кидаю им пару фунтов, Люпин продолжает носить отвратительные вязаные кофты, он почти совсем поседел, у него уши, как у того из сыновей Лаокоона, который посимпатичнее, а лицо – лицо у него такое же красивое, как я помнил.

Через две сотни секунд я понимаю, что уже совсем надо начинать разговор, но время для любезного охуеть прошло где-то в самом начале, а другого ничего я придумать не мог.

Люпин, видимо, тоже.

Еще через сто секунд это превращается в какой-то лютый пиздец; так и не придумав, что сказать, я беру бутылку, делаю глоток, протягиваю ее Люпину и спрашиваю:

\- Будешь?

Он садится в кресло и берет бутылку.

Так и сидим: два идиота, у меня ни намека на опыт ведения светской беседы, у него, судя по косвенным признакам, –  тоже.

Поттер ритмично храпит, мы передаем бутылку друг другу – и это умиротворяет меня настолько, что я даже не сразу осознаю, что ебаный Поттер, который, как я и думал, не спит, легонько пихает меня ногой.

Я смотрю вниз.

Ну хорошо, может быть, я не прав, и ебаный Поттер не такой уж и ебаный.

На ковре горят красные буквы – Огден лучше Блишена.

Это я и говорю.

Люпин улыбается своей печально-радостной улыбкой, и выясняется, что он совсем не против поддержать беседу. Мы обсуждаем плюсы и минусы сортов огневиски, потом Люпин рассказывает о магловском баре, в котором, конечно, простой виски – но он даже лучше огненного.

Я вижу, что внизу появились буквы.

\- И где этот бар находится?

Люпин говорит адрес, а потом говорит:

\- Может, вместе сходим?

И снова улыбается – уже почти не печально!!

Мы договариваемся на завтра.

Люпин рассказывает про какого-то Тэдди, имя кажется знакомым, но не могу вспомнить.

Смотрю на ковер, сын, точно.

Я говорю, что пишу книгу, Люпин спрашивает, о чем, и, кажется,  ему на самом деле интересно.

Смотрю вниз.

Не ебу, пишет Поттер.

Ну да.

Социальное неравенство, придумываем мы одновременно. Поттер от натуги даже сбился с ритма храпа. Люпин внимательно смотрит на него, а потом говорит мне:

\- Прекрасная тема.

И рассказывает об изменениях в волчьей общине и вообще.

Это, конечно, херня, зачем мне его слушать, но я слушаю, и мне нравится. Я задаю вопросы, уже без помощи, мы говорим об оборотнях, я травлю старые байки про вампиров и жалуюсь на новые законы о покупке магических ингредиентов.

Я предлагаю Люпину оставшиеся роллы, и не могу отвести взгляд, когда он облизывает пальцы.

Я даже думаю, может, стоит встать и поцеловать его – ну как в тех рассказах, – и плевать на Поттера, который не спит, и вообще на все.

Пока я думаю, начинает светать, Люпин спохватывается, что Долбаному Поттеру утром вроде как нужно на работу, и встает. Мы прощаемся, еще раз подтверждаем, что вечером, в семь, у входа, но в этот раз защитные заклинания срабатывают, Люпин и висящий на нем Поттер не могут аппарировать.

Мы пробуем еще, и еще, и еще – нет, не получается. Мы стоим, два болвана, стоим довольно близко, и кажется, стоит только руку протянуть – вот он. У Люпина глаза как янтарь – оранжевые, с темно-охряными крапинками. Люпин улыбается и почти уже тянется ко мне.

Но тут Блядский Поттер, который давно уже сполз на пол, открывает глаза, ойкает и предлагает на улице попробовать.

Я выхожу с ними, прощаюсь еще раз, Люпин улыбается, Поттер глупо машет рукой – и они исчезают.

Поворачиваюсь к дому и замечаю, что из куста жимолости торчит жопа.

\- Лонгботтом, - спрашиваю я, когда он встает на ноги, - нахера вы это делаете? И что ваша бабушка об этом думает?

\- Потому что я вас люблю, - говорит

потому что не могу не делать

а бабушка ничего не думает

бабушка умерла в мае

Я понимаю, что это ужасная глупость, бабушку не вернуть, любви я ему не дам, а еще я не спал всю ночь и страшно переволновался – но я глажу его по плечу и говорю:

\- У меня на втором этаже есть комната свободная, можешь там пожить пока.

Что значит это пока? Не знаю.

Зато теперь знаю, как сделать надежду и радость – простыми словами, безо всякой магии.

Мы идем внутрь, а из-за соседнего дома медленно и серьезно выплывает желтое, пухлое солнце.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а у меня появилась бета! лучи любви и няшности замечательной [Sandpiper](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandpiper/pseuds/errrm)!))))  
> и оч советую перечитать сначала, потому что все стало намного лучше))  
> ну и да, мы со снейпом снова с вами, йуху))

На завтрак омлет и тосты, кофе и круассаны с шоколадом – и все это можно есть, потому что Лонгботтом, оказывается, умеет готовить.

Я и ем, Добби носится по кухне и восхваляет лонгботтомские кулинарные таланты, тот отмахивается, что и не такому научишься, пока в Хогвартсе живешь, и все мы делаем вид, что панической атаки, во время которой я как ебанутый носился по дому, уверенный, что к херам проспал свидание с Люпином, – не было.

Во всем виноват дождь, тот самый, что размывает фундамент дома и капает куда-то сразу в мозг, из-за дождя темно, и мне показалось, что уже вечер. С каждым случается.

Краем уха слышу что-то про тринадцать лет в замке, и не могу удержаться, спрашиваю, что он там так долго делает.

\- Я преподаватель, - отвечает и краснеет, - сначала учеником у Помоны был, а с прошлого года сам преподаю.

\- Почему же вы не на занятиях тогда?

\- Так лето ведь.

Он кивает в сторону окна, как будто по дождю можно на глаз определить, какой там сезон. Лето, тоже мне оправдание.

После завтрака я собираюсь пойти наверх, объясняю Лонгботтому, что дошел до одного из самых важных вопросов в исследовании и беспокоить меня нельзя, немножко подслушиваю с лестницы, как он весело болтает с эльфом про каких-то учеников, слышу, что поттеровский ребенок уже ходит в школу, и наконец ухожу в кабинет. Сегодня день самсунга.

Вбиваю в поисковик – как вести себя на первом свидании, и, тихо охуевая, продираюсь через массив глупейших советов.

Почаще смейтесь и улыбайтесь, но не забывайте, что веселья должно быть в меру. Поддерживайте визуальный контакт, но не пяльтесь. Рассказывайте о себе и будьте откровенны, но не занудствуйте и не жалуйтесь на жизнь. Задавайте много вопросов, но не превращайте свидание в интервью.

как

блядь

так

Все очень плохо, и становится еще хуже, когда я узнаю про пикаперов. Пикаперы – это такие люди, которые хотят быстро завести охуенного партнера, используя конкретные правила.

Вот только правила эти – пиздец. Я читаю, и читаю, а потом от отчаяния забиваю в поисковик – как отсосать на первом свидании, и начинаю читать, вот прямо по порядку, сначала историю истеричной девицы, которая сделала минет на первом свидании, а теперь боится, что партнер о ней плохо думает, потом четыре страницы отвратительно неграмотных комментариев на сайте с опросом, сосать на первом свидании – хорошо или плохо?

Внизу каждой страницы написано – ни один ответ не является правильным, а я думаю, ну что за блядство.

Потом, когда у меня случайно открывается порновидео, где кто-то облизывает огромный черный член, в дверь стучит Лонгботтом, и пока я панически закрываю вкладку, конечно, открывается еще пятнадцать, а он все ждет за дверью. Я догадываюсь просто нажать и подержать кнопку. Компьютер выключается, а я как идиот ору:

\- Уже можно.

Лонгботтом заглядывает, и мне хочется спросить, Лонгботтом, вот ты молодой и красивый, ты наверняка умеешь, расскажи, что делать, когда никто не пишет подсказки на ковре.

Но тут я понимаю, что единственное, чем он занимается в последнее время, это получает от меня то водой, то заклинанием, и вряд ли из него советчик хороший будет. И мне снова, снова его жалко!

\- Продукты кончаются, а сегодня фермерская ярмарка на площади, - говорит он. - Что-нибудь купить?

\- Ничего не надо.

У него глаза, как у меня были, когда я из больницы приехал, больные и решительные, мои, конечно, нихера не были решительные, мои были несчастные, как весь Добби, когда узнал, что ему на меня трудиться.

\- Нет, - говорю еще раз, - я на диете.

А потом смотрю, как он неуверенно улыбается, и добавляю:

\- Но компанию могу составить.

На улице все льет, мы идем к площади через парк, у меня зонт из кофейной чашки, у Лонгботтома – из блюдца.

Единственное место, где хорошо в дождь, - это парк. Ну, и притон на соседней улице, но там всегда хорошо. В парке нет бесцеремонных детей, на которых нельзя рявкнуть, и их сумасшедших родителей, на которых тоже рявкать нельзя.

Мы идем молча, и это молчание не напрягает. Удивительно. Я украдкой разглядываю Лонгботтома из-под зонта. Он красивый, лицо породистое, спина ровная, я пялюсь, пока не наступаю в лужу.

На ярмарке у меня перехватывает дыхание, так там красиво. Палатки по всей площади, день серый, пасмурный, но вокруг ярко и радостно. Капли медленно сползают по круглым бокам тыкв и арбузов, яблоки и помидоры притворяются радугой, а огурцы и спаржа соперничают цветом с деревьями в парке. Я смотрю и смотрю, и, конечно, становлюсь голодным. В животе урчит, и урчит еще раз, Лонгботтом куда-то свинтил, и не у кого спросить, можно ли наколдовать немного денег, если я потом обязательно заменю их настоящими.

Но спрашивать не нужно, Лонгботтом вернулся, плечом зажимает зонт, в руках у него по горячей, дымящейся еще кукурузе, а на локте болтается пакет с хурмой.  
\- Я в таких местах всегда страшно есть хочу, - он улыбается, я вроде как тоже, не знаю, слишком быстро пробормотал спасибо и вгрызся в кукурузу.

Мы едим, потом ходим от палатки к палатке, я пожираю хурму, пока Лонгботтом задумчиво выбирает, какую из ста трех сортов картошки он хочет купить. По лицу и рукам течет липкий сок, и Лонгботтом, не оборачиваясь и не прерывая беседы со старушкой-продавщицей, протягивает мне упаковку бумажных платочков.

Это так странно, дождь этот, ярмарка, цвета, картошка, что я едва не роняю платки и хурму.

Но не роняю.

Домой я возвращаюсь один, Лонгботтому нужно купить какую-то особенную курицу на обед. Дождь кончился, и чашка лежит в одном из свертков, которые я прижимаю к груди. Из-за них почти не видно куда идти, сначала я до усрачки пугаю водителя, когда выскакиваю на дорогу, потом почти врезаюсь в велосипедиста, а этот мудак вдруг оказывается не мудаком, он извиняется, а потом еще и улыбается мне.

Я отдаю пакеты Добби, беру себе пару яблок и говорю, что буду очень, очень занят.

Мне нужно тренироваться обольстительно улыбаться.

Но я не могу!

Понятно же, что Лонгботтом, когда вернется домой, ворвется ко мне без стука, чтобы рассказать что-нибудь об этой своей курице.

Я снова читаю про свидания, а он не врывается, и не врывается

и не врывается

!!!

Я как раз читаю, что пара, когда начинает вместе жить, реже говорит о чувствах. Мы не пара, но маглы правы – меньше дня в моем доме, а уже никаких признаний!  
Спускаюсь вниз, чтобы выяснить, что за херня такая. Внизу пахнет едой.

Нет, внизу пахнет настоящей, вкусной, горячей едой. Из кухни выглядывает взлохмаченный Лонгботтом:

\- Освободились? Я как раз собирался вам записку под дверь сунуть, что обед готов.

Мы обедаем. После первых неловких секунд мы с Добби решаем, что Лонгботтом – вполне себе свой, и можно не сдерживаться. Мы сминаем и курицу, и картошку, и оба салата, и счастливо улыбаемся, когда узнаем, что будет еще и десерт.

После десерта Добби моет посуду, а мы выходим во двор. Лонгботтом курит, и это так удивительно, что я ничего не отвечаю, когда он спрашивает, можно ли курить в доме, и он решает, что это значит нет.

Он затягивается и выдыхает, я еще раз благодарю его за обед и, как только он начинает говорить, жалею, что скучал по сентиментальным темам.

\- Я ведь вас люблю. Или на ты можно?

\- Можно.

\- Я тебя люблю, так страшно, что готов даже в кустах у двери жить. И мне хочется говорить об этом каждую секунду. Но я могу и не говорить, могу совсем молчать, если ты позволишь здесь ненадолго остаться.

\- Я дешевый позер, - говорю, - и мне нужна сигарета.

Он протягивает мне пачку и зажигалку, я прикуриваю, но даже не затягиваюсь. Щелчком отправляю сигарету в дальний куст, поворачиваюсь к Лонгботтому:

\- Оставайся, если хочешь. Но я ничего не могу обещать.

И захожу в дом.

Часы бьют половину пятого, и у меня есть еще целый час на тренировки.


	7. Chapter 7

Мне нечего надеть, и обольстительные улыбки, если их делаю я, выглядят как пиздец.

Простая одежда, пишут в интернете, нейтральные фасоны и цвета. Черный – нейтральный? У меня есть красивый синий свитер, который меня заставила купить Минерва, когда мы гуляли по Лондону в прошлом году. Синий – нейтральный?

А если это не магловский бар? Вроде он говорил, что магловский, но я не уверен. Где мой омут памяти?

Сначала я бегаю по всему дому и ищу Добби, потом мы бегаем вместе и ищем омут. Он на чердаке. Я заклинаю боггарта, который как внезапная сука выскочил из ниоткуда, а Добби бессмысленно мечется, хотя даже слепой бы понял – омут памяти, который стоит посреди комнаты, - это тот самый, что нам нужен.

Потом я вспоминаю, как заставить эту херню работать, смотрю воспоминание несколько раз, чтобы получше рассмотреть Люпина, выясняю, что бар – магловский. И тут оказывается, что уже без четверти семь.

Я ору блядь, как так, натягиваю брюки и свитер, с ужасом смотрю на себя в зеркало, мечусь туда-сюда, блядь, уже без десяти, блядь, где мой бумажник, где моя палочка, куртка и чашка для зонта, блядь, уже без двух, где расческа, блядский Добби бросается под ноги, и я едва не наебываюсь с лестницы, но меня подхватывает Лонгботтом. Выдает мне расческу, бумажник, зонт и куртку. Палочку я нашел сам.

Без одной семь я аппарирую, и блядь я надеюсь, что правильно помню адрес, потому что если я опоздаю на свое первое и, очевидно, единственное свидание с Люпином, мне придется оживить Гриндевальда и уничтожить весь мир к херам.

Адрес правильный. Люпин стоит у входа, улыбается мне радостно, как будто весь день ждал встречи, или ему просто смешно, что я в черном и синем.  Он-то в нейтральные бежево-серые тона одет. И причесан.

Мы неловко здороваемся и заходим внутрь.

Читал я рассказ про одного магла, у которого была раздражающая привычка для всего, что с ним происходит, придумывать одно обобщающее слово. Он встречался с родителями своей подруги и говорил – смущение. Въебывал без выходных – изнеможение. Ну и так далее.

Если бы у меня было много свиданий, я бы назвал это – худшим. Если бы я выбирал слово, это было бы – ебаный пиздец.

Я весь день что-то учил, читал, а сейчас мы сидим друг напротив друга, пьем уже по третьему стакану – и молчим. Очень тягостно молчим. У бара – небольшая сцена, на ней хрипло надрывается малолетняя магла, Люпин время от времени поглядывает на нее и улыбается, и я вижу, что ему скучно, блядь, даже мне, хоть я и в панике, скучно. Я не знаю, что говорить.

За последний час Люпин дважды попросил подать ему салфетки, сказал, какой виски ему нравится, и трижды заказал его нам обоим.

Я говорил пожалуйста, когда передавал салфетки, в магловском ты лучше разбираешься, выбирай сам, и три раза спасибо официанту.

Самое обидное, что нельзя позвонить Поттеру и сказать, что он мудила. То есть можно, конечно, попросить телефон у Люпина, и это будет немножко похоже на разговор. Но я не прошу.

И мы молчим, и молчим, и молчим, а потом, спустя девяносто четыре с половиной минуты, Люпин спрашивает:

\- Попросим счет?

Я киваю. Мы немножко спорим, кто будет платить. Я отдаю официанту деньги, я помню, что маглам нужно оставлять на чай. Я вообще много чего помню. Как сварить пару сотен самых сложных зелий, как сломать любую защиту при легилеменции и при этом не убить человека, как зовут актера, который озвучивал дракона в фильме, как по первым трем словам сочинения определить, списывал ученик или нет, но я не помню ни одного совета для свиданий, которые читал все утро.

Мы выходим на улицу.

блядь

блядьблядьблядьблядьблядь давай же северус сделай что-нибудь не будь идиотом

хотя бы сейчас

Я молчу. Люпин улыбается.

блядь

сейчас он исчезнет и я никогда больше его не увижу

никогда

И тут Люпин говорит:

\- Слушай, я понимаю, что тут было не очень весело, и ты страшно занят…

\- Ага, - отвечаю я, - то есть нет, весело, и нет, с чего ты взял, что я занят?

\- Твоя книга, ты о ней говорил, и в газетах о ней постоянно пишут. В общем, может, встретимся завтра вечером? Я знаю другой паб, и там, честно, там намного лучше.

Я киваю.

Он снова улыбается, странно гладит меня по руке и аппарирует.

я вдыхаю

и выдыхаю

и не успеваю достать палочку

воздух вокруг взрывается

взрываются лампочки в баре и домах вокруг

взрываются фары машин и фонари у дороги

взрываются окна

взлетает в воздух незажженный фейерверк в соседнем квартале, цветные огни разлетаются в воздухе

как

мое

сердце

Очень больно. Я хватаю охуевшего магла, который замер рядом, забираю у него телефон, достаю палочку, тыкаю в него и говорю:

\- Гарри Поттер.

Набирается номер, идут гудки, Поттер берет трубку.

\- Хьюстон, - говорю я, чтобы он не слишком пугался, - у нас проблемы.

\- Да, дорогая, - отвечает он, - я помню, что обещал быть дома вовремя. Через полчаса буду, лапушка.

Я ору, чтобы он не положил трубку:

\- Нихуя не лапушка! У меня только что случился выброс магии лет на сто вперед.

\- Блядь, - отвечает он и кладет трубку.

Магл смотрит на меня и шепотом спрашивает:

\- Это теракт был?

Я не отвечаю, потому что появляется Поттер. С ним куча крепких молодых людей. Половина из них начинает накладывать Обливиэйт, другая – чинит все, что я разъебал.

Поттер отмахивается от магла и подхватывает меня. Он в костюме, который только не кричит, какой он дорогой, у него приличная прическа и нормальная оправа. Он сует мне в руку киткат.

\- Когда ты блядь успел стать таким шикарным? - спрашиваю я.

\- Жуй шоколадку, - отвечает он, - волшебник года.

Мы нахерачиваемся снова, когда его команда делает все хорошо.

\- Ничего не будет, - говорит Поттер, - не беспокойся.

\- Хочешь виски? – спрашиваю я.

Он хочет. 

Я рассказал про Люпина, Поттер выслушал, сказал, что я идиот, и конечно надо было позвонить.

\- Теперь Джинни меня точно кончит, - стонет он, - я же ей обещал, что дома буду пораньше. Она, наверное, уже решила, что у меня любовница, и уже собирает вещи. И детей.

\- Так мчись домой, со мной все в порядке.

\- Понимаешь, Снейп, в чем дело, Джинни умная, взрослая женщина, она все поймет.

\- А я что?

\- А ты, Снейп, нихуя не женщина.

Пару минут мы молча обдумываем эту мысль.

\- Она ведь думает, наверное, что я ее не люблю.

Определенная утонченность этого момента состоит в том, что миссис Поттер только что появилась у него за спиной. И кивает мне, вы, мол, продолжайте, продолжайте.

\- А ты что? – спрашиваю я и начинаю ждать худшего.

Но худшего нет, потому что Поттер говорит:

\- А я пиздец ее люблю до сих пор.

Миссис Поттер садится рядом:

\- Язык бы, наверное, не отвалился сказать.

Пока Поттер в шоке, я рассматриваю ее. Удивительно, но она пошла не в родителей, а в тех охуеть каких древних Уизли, которых я когда-то на иллюстрациях в энциклопедии зельеварения видел. Она тонкая, изящная, у нее огромные глаза и высокий лоб.

Пока я пялился, они уже помирились, сидят, улыбаются друг другу, очаровательная пара, и я говорю:

\- Вот был бы я вашим учителем, а потом встретил вас через восемнадцать лет, растекся бы в лужу от умиления.

Джинни смеется:

\- Вы и так наш учитель.

\- Да, - отвечаю, - а еще мне пора.

\- Купи телефон, - говорит Поттер, не отрывая от нее глаз, - и позвони мне завтра же.

Он сует мне визитку.

\- И мне позвоните, - говорит Джинни и протягивает свою.

\- Позвоню, - говорю.

И иду оплачивать счет. Счастливые люди, сейчас наверняка пойдут трахаться в туалете.

Я выхожу на улицу, немного прогуливаюсь и аппарирую домой.

Дома тихо и неожиданно уютно. Лонгботтом сидит в гостиной и рассказывает Добби, как к нему на экзамен пришла ученица в неприлично короткой мантии и стала в любви признаваться.

\- У меня таких по десятку на каждом курсе было, - говорю я.

Лонгботтом улыбается так, что я опасаюсь, как бы и у него выплеска ни случилось. Не случается.

Мы долго-долго пьем чай и едим яблочный пирог, то болтаем про школу, то молчим.

Когда я поднимаюсь в спальню, меня догоняет Добби.

\- Профессор, вы его не обижайте, пожалуйста.

И исчезает.

Херня этот Добби ушастая, но сейчас я с ним согласен.

Никого не надо обижать.


	8. Chapter 8

Утром у меня все болит. Пока я вспоминаю, кто я, где и зачем, вспоминается еще, что после магических выплесков алкоголь – не лучшая идея. Пытаюсь вспомнить, откуда я это знаю, потому что единственная книга, которую я об этом читал, была в Хогвартсе и о детях.

Много шоколада, хорошее настроение и ни в коем случае не ругайте ребенка.

\- Добби? – зову я.

Он появляется и начинает верещать:

\- Доброе утро, профессор! Сегодня на завтрак американские блины панкейки! И клубничный сироп, он очень вкусный, мне профессор Лонгботтом разрешил попробовать! А еще…

\- Добби! Можешь взять из библиотеки Хогвартса книжку про выплески магии, поискать на кухне шоколад, и все сюда принести?

\- На кухне в замке или дома?

\- В замке, конечно.

Он исчезает, а возвращается с мешком шоколадных лягушек и книжкой.

Я прошу заколдовать их, чтобы не шевелились, и передать Лонгботтому, что, пожалуй, пропущу завтрак, и усаживаюсь читать и пожирать сладкое. В книжке написано, что не нужно беспокоиться, если вам больше пятнадцати и выплески случаются не чаще раза в два года. Я не беспокоюсь, просто читаю, пока не кончаются лягушки.

Потом раскладываю карточки по стопкам: десять Поттеров, шесть Фламелей, четыре Дамблдора и четыре Рэйвенкло. Смотрю, как красавица Ровена улыбается своему ворону, переворачиваю Альбуса лицом вниз и иду в лабораторию в подвале, где уже, наверное, десяток боггартов завелся, потому что, кто бы там что ни говорил, никто в здравом уме не будет антипохмельное и антипростудное сам варить, если можно купить.

Их я могу купить, но сварить хочу укрепляющее, уникальное – специально для себя придумал, когда четыре дня в неделю ишачил на уроках, три – на Альбуса, а каждую ночь еще и к блядскому Вольдеморту на поклон бегал. Добби умчался за ингредиентами, а я пока порядок навел и начал варить.

И тут я понял, что Лонгботтом, кажется, и вправду не со зла столько раз класс разносил – просто у него с зельями несовместимость. Сколько раз он вчера мог ко мне без стука вломиться? Сто тысяч миллиардов раз. Но нет, он вломился сегодня, и как раз тогда, когда я капал жабью эссенцию. Вылилось слишком много, зелье забурчало и позеленело. Ничего, конечно, сварится за полчаса, но все-таки, как можно быть неплохим специалистом в одной области и таким неудачником – в смежной?

Он ойкнул, когда пошел дым, и попытался выйти. Ну нет, раз уж пришел, надо помогать.

\- Лонгботтом, то есть Невилл, мне, то есть не мне, а одному моему знакомому нужна помощь.

\- Конечно, - отвечает, - чем я могу помочь?

\- У него свидание. Предыдущее было не самым удачным, ну знаешь, когда непонятно, то ли переехать, то ли сразу удавиться. Но сегодня у него еще одно, и он хочет, чтобы все было прекрасно, но понятия не имеет, о чем разговаривать.

Он кивает, а лицо серьезное, как будто я у него сейчас рецепт амортенции спрошу или заставлю готовить.

\- Я не очень хорошо в таком разбираюсь. Но обычно советуют разговаривать о том, что обоим интересно, или о чем-нибудь нейтральном, о путешествиях или работе, или, не знаю, если человек переехал недавно, можно спросить, как ему район или соседи.

\- Спасибо.

Это глупо, но немножко понятнее, чем херня, которую я вчера весь день читал.

\- Еще что-то?

\- Нет, - говорю, - спасибо. С зельем я как-нибудь сам справлюсь.

Он выходит, и я замечаю, что по котлу ползет тонкая, длинная трещина. Все-таки удивительно, как на него зелья реагируют.

После укрепляющего мне намного лучше, я с аппетитом ем вчерашнюю курицу и даже пытаюсь поддерживать разговор, но Добби жрет и беседовать не может, а у Лонгботтома, кажется, дурное настроение. Я пытаюсь еще несколько раз, но ладно, в конце концов мы взрослые люди, если ему что-то понадобится, то скажет.

После обеда я спокойно собираюсь, говорю им, что не знаю, во сколько вернусь, и иду выбирать телефон. Я иду в тот же магазин, где купил компьютер, не потому что это единственный в городе магазин – я ведь мог бы и в Лондоне купить, – а потому что мне хочется похвастаться перед тем юнцом, каким продвинутым человеком я стал.

Вот только не стал. Юнца нет, вместо него девица, она верещит тонко и противно, и мне хочется отмахнуться от нее рукой. Она сует мне то белый от яблока, то черный от самсунга, и мне хочется ей досадить, поэтому я беру неприлично розовую люмию. Девица в шоке, кассир тоже, у меня потихоньку появляется ужас в глазах, но тут она спрашивает:

\- Может, поменяем?

И я вскидываю бровь. Малолетние волшебники или маглы – все одно, девица пугается, быстро втыкает карту в телефон, отдает его мне, остальное сует в пакет, и вот я уже гордый владелец розового прямоугольника.

Я усаживаюсь в сквере, разбираюсь, как он работает, потом звоню Поттеру, чтобы он записал мой номер, и Джинни за тем же.

Больше звонить некому, но тут мне приходит сообщение от Поттера – там номер Люпина. И я беру – это зелье, это все зелье – я беру и звоню Люпину. И говорю, что может встретимся пораньше, а то я сижу как дурак в сквере с новым телефоном и не хочу возвращаться домой.

А еще, говорю, он розовый.

Я уверен, что Люпин улыбается в трубку. Мы встречаемся через полчаса.

Я аппарирую к бару, пытаюсь пригладить волосы, и тут появляется Люпин. Улыбается радостно-радостно и сразу начинает говорить:

\- Как здорово, что ты позвонил, я, честно говоря, тоже не знал, чем вечер занять, тебе обязательно нужно попробовать их фирменный коктейль.

Мы берем Ван Гога. Внутри пополам абсента и шампанского, и засахаренная вишня.

\- И почему Ван Гог? – спрашиваю я после первого.

Люпин начинает рассказывать про блики, желтые, как лепестки подсолнухов, а потом смеется:

\- На самом деле потому, что после него хочется делать удивительные вещи. Картины писать, ну, или ухо отрезать.

Мы разговариваем. Я замечаю это, когда мы пересели от стойки за столик, и ненадолго повисла тишина. Ван Гог за Ван Гогом, Люпин рассказывает о каких-то художниках, он, оказывается, этим интересуется. Матисс и церковь в Вансе, где будто бы дышишь счастьем, Модильяни, который спивался примерно как я год назад, и розово-голубой кубический Пикассо. Милле и его Офелия, вода вокруг которой движется и шумит. Россетти и мрачная Прозерпина.

\- Она так смотрит, Северус, так смотрит, что нужно бы бежать и спасать ее, сейчас же нужно бежать, но уже поздно. Уже давно поздно.

Я не видел картину, но я знаю этот взгляд – так мама смотрела. Мы продолжаем пить Ван Гога, и вишня, которая мне никогда не нравилась, вдруг приобретает приятный, загадочный вкус.

Люпин говорит о другом – что завидует мне, потому что я все после войны проспал, и не пришлось ни хоронить, ни оплакивать, ни делать вид, что все хорошо, потом.

\- Мне завидовать не нужно, - говорю я, и немного задумываюсь, а так ли это.

А он продолжает, что странно – Поттера и его друзей называют потерянным поколением, но они отвоевали в детстве и уже забыли, а у нас ничего – ни любви, ни семьи, ни дома.

\- Болтаемся как говно в проруби, - горько говорит он, и смотрит так, что сразу понятно, нужно бежать и спасать.

И я делаю удивительную вещь.

Я говорю:

\- Пойдем танцевать.

а когда мы встаем, и Люпин делает шаг ко мне, обхватываю его за шею и целую

и одновременно стараюсь дышать, чтобы не взорвать к херам и весь этот паб, и весь городок

Я пишу в настоящем времени не потому, что это все происходит сейчас. Я знаю, что нужно писать в прошедшем, это есть на всех сайтах, которые я читал, но это сложно, а еще мне хочется однажды открыть эту историю и притвориться, что все это происходит прямо сейчас, вот я, вот пасмурное лето и дождь, вот Люпин, который пахнет подсолнухами, вот Лонгботтом, вот Поттер и Джинни.

Иногда, нет, редко, когда накатывает тоска, я читаю, как оно было. Я не смотрю воспоминания, это слишком тяжело, я читаю слова и каждый раз понимаю, что был прав. Затем, наверное, маглы и пишут свои истории – чтобы сделать правильно.

Мы не идем танцевать, мы падаем на диван, где сидел Люпин, и вытворяем ужасно неприличные вещи. Я не могу от него оторваться, но отрываюсь:

\- Я не переживу, если нас попросят из бара.

\- Ага, - говорит он и облизывает мою шею.

Мы вроде как платим, вроде как выходим, потому что бар магловский и аппарировать из него нельзя, мы вроде долго целуемся у какой-то стены, а потом Люпин переносит нас обоих куда-то, где темно и есть кровать.

У меня кружится голова, от него, от его запаха, от десятка ван гогов, от того, что мы уже без одежды, и Люпин целует меня и двигается ужасно быстро, я открываю глаза, когда он начинает кричать

и на меня сначала падает потолок

а потом все чертово небо

А потом мы обнимаемся, и вокруг липко и пахнет, но мы не шевелимся, я дышу Люпину в ухо, он мне – в шею, и это так охуенно, так хорошо, что я сразу засыпаю.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> никогда не думала, но я да, просто мастер хуевых хэппи эндов

Просыпаюсь я рано, еще темно, и я аккуратно отодвигаюсь от Люпина, беру телефон и придвигаюсь обратно, потому что это страшно хорошо, когда он меня обнимает.

Он горячий, он красивый, без одежды намного красивее, чем в ней, и я не знаю, зачем взял телефон, я смотрю

и смотрю

и смотрю

и никак не могу остановиться

Светает, и он прижимает меня покрепче, что-то бормочет, это так поразительно, я могу рассматривать все, но долго смотрю на его пальцы. У Люпина охуенно красивые пальцы, и плечо, и шея, и вообще он весь такой красивый, что у меня нет никаких слов, и я просто пялюсь и осторожно глажу его волосы.

А потом он просыпается, и все идет по пизде.

Он потягивается, я улыбаюсь, он открывает глаза, смотрит на меня, отдергивает руку и вскакивает. Он трет лоб, бесшумно говорит блядь, а потом – уже вслух, отвратительным, извиняющимся голосом – начинает, ох Мерлин, Северус, блядь, как же это произошло, ты в порядке, прости меня.

Так и говорит – прости меня.

Я отвечаю, и внутри у меня все сворачивается в узел и взрывается, я говорю:

\- В порядке, только голова раскалывается. Я, пожалуй, домой.

Я быстро натягиваю на себя все, что нахожу, и едва не надеваю люпиновскую рубашку. Потом говорю:

\- Удачного дня, - и аппарирую домой.

Для разнообразия солнечно, я сажусь на ступеньку, закрываю глаза и сижу так два ебаных миллиарда лет, пока рядом не раздается хлопок. Минерва.

\- Меня нет дома, - говорю я ей.

\- Я вижу, - отвечает, - но я и не к тебе, я к Невиллу.

Она заходит внутрь, я сижу еще несколько тысяч лет и тоже иду домой. Киваю Лонгботтому и Добби, поднимаюсь наверх, долго пялюсь на свое несчастное лицо в зеркало, моюсь, переодеваюсь в чистое, cую в карман магловские документы, ищу в интернете координаты Абердина и спускаюсь.

Минерва кричит из гостиной:

\- Ты сегодня планируешь оказаться дома?

Пару секунд мне хочется взять ее за руку, отвести на кухню и долго-долго рассказывать, как мне хуево. Но я машу головой и говорю:

\- Нет.

Выхожу и аппарирую.

В Абердине холодно, воняет бензином и газом, повсюду мусор, но это и хорошо. Я иду на берег, ищу место, где мусора поменьше, и сажусь.

У меня нет кота, нет бутылки и нет ничего пожрать. У меня нет наушников и музыки, которую слушают маглы, когда им херово. У меня нет и никогда не будет Люпина.

Волны ебашат об берег, недалеко что-то грузят на баржу, грохочут ящики, кричат  рабочие, у меня болит голова и сердце, и, если немного подумать, у меня болит все, даже ресницы и ногти на ногах. За спиной машины шуршат по асфальту, где-то лают собаки, я ложусь, закрываю глаза и

\- Баба бросила?

Я подскакиваю, передо мной стоит один из рабочих, весь в какой-то грязи, невысокий, старый, и лицо пиздец сочувствующее.

\- Нет, - отвечаю, - сам ушел.

\- Так еще хуже, - говорит он и садится рядом. - Хорошая была?

\- Охуенная. Только я ей не нужен.

\- А вот это совсем погано. Знаешь, у меня так тоже было, когда жена ушла, но я с мужиком одним, незнакомым совсем, разговорился, и полегчало немного. Ты смотри, у меня смена через полчаса заканчивается, пойдем ко мне, я тебя рагу накормлю, выпьем немножко, все мне расскажешь, и легче станет.

Он сует мне в руку зажженную сигарету и уходит, а я думаю, что тоже уйду, но не ухожу, верчу сигарету, пока не начинает жечь пальцы, а потом просто жду. Ждать немного легче, чем просто сидеть.

Потом он зовет меня, и мы долго взбираемся на ебучий холм, а потом плутаем по узким улицам и наконец приходим. Он показывает мне, где что на кухне, и идет переодеваться, а я грею рагу, нарезаю салат, достаю из холодильника какое-то мутное пойло и мою рюмки.

Когда он возвращается, оказывается, не такой уж он и старый, как я, наверное, только выглядит хуже.

Мы едим, пьем эту херню, опять едим, рагу охуенно вкусное, и я хвалю его.

\- Это брат мой готовит, в детстве хотел поваром быть, думал, кафе свое откроет, будет туда молодежь прогрессивная ходить.

\- И как?

\- Не вышло с кафе, но оно, может, и хорошо, работал бы в кафе, дома бы не готовил. А то он в своем институте наорется на аспиранток, потом приходит и на кухне стресс снимает.

Пока мы доедаем, он рассказывает, что брат работает в сельскохозяйственном институте, животными занимается, селекцией и еще какой-то херней. Рагу и салат кончаются, он достает из шкафа большие стаканы, наливает нам по полному, спрашивает, здесь или в гостиной, решаем остаться на кухне, и он говорит:

\- Ну, рассказывай.

Я сначала думаю, что рассказывать будет тяжело, но нет, я говорю быстрее блядской Скитер, и сам немного удивляюсь, как ловко заменяю магическое на магловское, а Люпина на бабу.

Я рассказываю и про его красивые уши, и голос, и глаза с крапинками, и что он очень старается быть хорошим, но он не Поттер, у него не получается. Изредка у меня в руке появляется полный стакан, то с водой, то с брагой, я пью и говорю дальше, и затыкаюсь, только когда хлопает входная дверь и кто-то кричит:

\- Альбус, ты дома?

Я роняю стакан. В комнату заходит брат, они очень похожи, легко догадаться, он не обращает внимания на меня и что-то говорит.

А я сижу и нихера, нихера не понимаю. Когда становится тихо, я поднимаю глаза и спрашиваю:

\- Я не ослышался? Альбус?

Они улыбаются, и Альбус говорит:

\- Да, да, и не говори, имечко – лучше не придумаешь. Но смотри-ка, придумаешь – брата моего Аберфорт зовут, например.

Аберфорт улыбается мне еще шире и уходит. А Альбус продолжает:

\- У нас мать немножко того была, красавица, умная как черт, но с заскоками. За ней весь город бегал, она все нос кривила, а потом вдруг решила за отца выйти, но с одним условием — как она скажет, так детей и назовут. Ты бы знал, как мы с братом в школе намучались, но мы еще ладно, мать еще и сестру свою, тетку Гермиону, знаешь как сына заставила назвать? Северус!

\- Ага, - говорю я, потому что нужно же что-то сказать.

Он рассказывает про кузенов Невилла и Драко, про Гарри, Рона и Джинни – которые седьмая вода на киселе, поэтому им с именами повезло.

А я молчу, пока наконец не соображаю:

\- Она говорила что-то? Ну, про имена.

\- Еще как говорила! Рассказывала, что ей сны про войну снятся, и что мы силы тем, кто воюет, будем давать. Только знаешь, даже если оно и так, то сил от нас не много, отдавать нечего, у меня лет двадцать назад чуть рука не отнялась, а потом еще инсульт был, у брата – малокровие, а про Северуса я вообще молчу — человек-невезение, то под машину попадет, то змея его ядовитая укусит, то лекарство не то выпьет.

\- А как ее звали?

Он говорит имя – простое, магловское имя. Я нихера не понимаю, как это все может быть, а он заканчивает:

\- И почему звали-то? Она жива еще.

Я плету какую-то ерунду, но уговариваю его отвести меня к матери. Он смотрит странно, но мы идем – она живет в соседнем доме. Во дворе бегает рябой кот с проплешинами и злобной мордой, внутри сплошные книги и цветы, он поднимается в спальню, а через минуту выглядывает и извиняется, что до сих пор моего имени не спросил.

\- Артур, - говорю я и поднимаюсь.

А когда закрываю за собой дверь, улыбаюсь как можно приветливее:

\- Здравствуйте, я Северус.

Она улыбается в ответ – седые волосы, светлые глаза и острый нос, и от нее веет магией, да так, что я не понимаю, как кот во дворе мог хоть чем-то заболеть.

\- Я думала, не придет никто, думала, никто не узнает, - говорит она и закрывает глаза руками.

Я бросаюсь к ней, говорю всякую ерунду, повторяю спасибо, и еще раз спасибо, и еще раз спасибо, как же это произошло, нет, неважно, а знаете, мы ведь победили. А потом я достаю палочку, ищу бумагу и ручку, рисую схемы и пишу заклинания, мы пробуем Люмос и Нокс, мы делаем Акцио и Репаро, я учу ее, как создать стайку птиц и раздвоить предметы.

\- Спасибо, - говорит она, - спасибо, Северус.

Я бы сказал, что мы как два идиота, но идиот здесь только я, и я продолжаю, продолжаю, продолжаю повторять спасибо.

Я дарю ей палочку. Сначала отправляю Добби письмо, чтобы принес сюда все учебники, какие найдет, а потом дарю, крепко обнимаю и ухожу.

Вот теперь все.

Я возвращаюсь на пляж, ложусь на место, где поменьше мусора, и умираю.

Вот только не умираю, потому что телефон в кармане нагревается, я вытаскиваю его и кладу рядом, и из него, как из блядского камина, вываливается Гарри Поттер.

Мы сидим молча, потом появляется Джинни, и мы сидим молча втроем, она накладывает согревающие чары, я беру ее палочку и защищаю нас от чужого взгляда, Поттер сначала бежит в магазин за мешком шоколада и сэндвичами, а потом еще и разгоняет тучи и смог, чтобы можно было смотреть на звезды.

Мы едим и смотрим.

А утром я аппарирую домой, захожу на кухню и долго смотрю на Лонгботтома.

Он поворачивается и смотрит на меня.

Я говорю:

\- Я не спал сутки и сейчас рухну, но лучше я скажу сразу. Я это не умею, Невилл, я не знаю, как надо, и я не знаю, что говорить. Но я читал в интернете, что это страшно романтично, поэтому поехали в Париж?

\- Иди спать, - отвечает он.

И бубнит в спину, потому что думает, что я не слышу

ебаный париж

я же тебя так люблю

ну что за идиот

Я думаю, у нас получится.


End file.
